The Frozen Affection Of A Vampire
by Erika Okaami
Summary: Oliver, the cold and emotionless vampire had never loved anyone. Not till he met the Founder of Morganville, Amelie. This is on Oliver's point of view when he took power, and what happened when they were alone before Claire barged in. Oliver/Amelie!
1. Chapter 1

**ALERT! THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM GHOST TOWN! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT ENTIRELY, WAIT TO READ THIS TILL LATER!**

Woot woot! I am back xD Ahahah I have been wanting to write this ever since I finished Ghost Town! Thank you, Flying Peinguinz, for giving me the "omph" to do this! I hope you all enjoy, cus I sure did. xD

This is my view of how Oliver felt during the ordeal with him taking over, and what happened when Amelie and him were in that room before Claire barged in! Tell me whatcha think, and enjoy!

* * *

**The Frozen Affection Of A Vampire**

The air that whispered through out the vampire filled town was different, now. No longer did it hold a chilling, icy atmosphere, but a burning, fiery breath. It was clear, to all vampires, that power had shifted in Morganville. Amelie's frozen essence had been over powered by one of fire, one of greed for an empire. The ice queen was no longer in control. She had lost to none other than Oliver.

He didn't want it to be this way, though. He hadn't wanted her to pull out her stubbornness to stand still against him when she was clearly aware of how the power was shifting. He had begged her to stand down, but she had insisted that he would _have_ to force her.

And he did.

Her blood was sweet, mouth-watering, and far more intoxicating than he ever thought it would be as he bit her. To think that a vampire could taste so good- it hit him in a way he did not enjoy.

He hadn't wanted to hurt her, since his annoying heart had some how been captured by the near goddess. But he _had_ to take control of Morganville, at least until she could stand tall, again. Amelie hadn't recovered from her loss of that young vampire, Samuel Glass. It had nearly torn her strength in half, and it was causing Morganville to fall.

_This had to be done_, he tried telling himself.

But did it have to be in this way?

It was hard for him to see her so broken, so defeated and humiliated. But he didn't show it. Oliver, the cold, emotionless vampire could never show his love for the woman. He had tried hiding it from her, but she had some how seen it through him. It was annoying, really, that she knew the truth, but she never used it against him. It just wasn't how she played the game.

He ordered his men to allow her to be alone, even though there were so many by-standers in the council's room. Amelie would not meet eye contact with him, and it was expected. She had lost her throne, and now she felt helpless. It wasn't all gone, though, and she _knew_ that. Oliver would never take away her entire power over the town. She was, after all, the eldest of their kind. She had the _right_ to have some command, making her his second at hand.

That was what angered Ysandre.

Oliver should have known. He really should have known how the blood whore would have reacted to not receiving the power that she nearly thirsted more than blood. He should have watched her more carefully when she took Claire's bag of weapons and dumped it out. But he hadn't, and he paid for it.

It shocked him, at first, when Ysandre suddenly grabbed the silver stake and drove it through Amelie's back. The one the he could see, the only thing he saw, was the sheer pain that tore across the Founder's face. Then, she screamed.

Her cry twisted his soul and heart into pain. He growled, and gritted his teeth. No! No!

"NO!" He yelled as he watched her tumble to the ground, withering in pain as the stake paralyzed her.

His feet moved on their own.

How _dare_ she do this to Amelie!

"I'm going to be your second whether you like it or not!" Ysandre yelled. "And the first thing is to get rid of competition."

"No," he said as he snapped his fingers, guards pinning her in an instant. "You're finished. Amelie was right after all: you're too stupid to be allowed to live."

In an instant, Oliver was at Amelie's side, kneeling down as he quickly scooped her up into his arms. Seeing her face so dead, so blank, even though her eyes were filled with pain- it hit him, to his heart. It was so annoying, to feel this way over her, when she was technically his enemy. But he couldn't help it. She was so, so enticing. Everything about her was feminine, _gorgeous_. That was why he had found himself hating Samuel Glass. The young boy had stolen the Founder's heart without even trying.

Oliver grabbed the stake from her backside and jerked it out in one fast motion before throwing it off to the side. The silver burned his hand, but he ignored it. His focus was only her.

He cradled Amelie's head in his hands. "It's out," he said. "Can you hear me? _Amelie!"_

She didn't move, didn't usher one single word.

Oliver growled as he heard the guards dragging Ysandre away. "Get Theo Goldman. _Now_. And put that one in a cage until I decided how we should be rid of her. Something painful, preferably."

That was when Amelie slowly blinked, and focused onto him. They stared at each other for some time, and Oliver saw something in her gray orbs that he couldn't recognize.

"You should have let her finish," she whispered. "Better death than dishonor: isn't that our code?"

"Hundreds of years ago it was," he agreed, voice now gentle toward the injured woman. "You're the last one to cling to the past. How bad is the pain?"

"Compared to what? To what you've done to me?"

The pain in her voice struck him. _Hard._

Oliver frowned. He too one of her hands and drew it to his lips. The touch was icy cold. " I wouldn't have acted unless you forced me. But we both know that I don't lose once I'm challenged."

"You did," she whispered. "Once. To me."

"So I did," he said softly. "I will never hurt you again. I swear it." And he meant it. He meant it with every part of his being. He didn't want to see Amelie like this. So fragile and defeated. She needed help, now, before he lost her.

Oliver slid one nail across his wrist. "Drink. I give it to you freely."

He hovered his hand over her lips, and when the blood dripped down her throat, she gasped. Her mouth opened as her eyes grew wide. He allowed her to grab his arm and pull the cut on his wrist to her lips. But it was brief. It was like her strength had returned, and then vanished all too quickly. She let go, and then suddenly went limp with her eyes close. She looked dead, like a frozen statue. It scared him.

"Is she dead?" The young mayor asked.

"Not yet," he said. "A silver stake wouldn't kill her immediately at her age, even in her weakened condition with the loss of blood. But she needs additional treatment." Finally, Oliver broke his concentration on Amelie to look up at the humans. "No one speak of this. No one."

"You mean we don't say that you saved her?" Richard asked. And then the fool said something that he never should have. "Or that you love her?"

So it was really that clear that he had feelings for Amelie? After all he did to try and hide it, it was so visible to everyone. It made him sick.

Oliver didn't hesitate. "Say it again and we will be electing a new mayor, boy," he growled. "I'm not in the mood to tolerate more human nonsense today. Do you understand me?"

"I understand that you want to turn this town into a cattle pen. That my people are going to be hunted and killed without mercy. So you know what, Oliver? If you want to run Morganville your way, you won't just be looking for a new mayor. You'll be looking for a place to hide while we tear this town apart."

Richard got up, and then just walked out. Good for him, because Oliver was on the brig of killing him for the disrespect. But still, he was too concerned about Amelie right now to care entirely. His eyes drifted back onto her sleeping face, and he frowned. Would she be all right?

Claire soon explained the condition of the _machine_ and Oliver decided to would be wise to take action. He ordered her to leave, just before Theo arrived. Amelie was taken to a small chamber to rest. Theo said that she would be all right, just as long as he rested. The wave of relief was over powering, to him.

Why couldn't he stop caring about the woman? He had never loved anyone in the past. No one had ever been able to steal his heart, no matter how hard they tried. But Amelie- she tore it from his chest for her own so easily, even though she wasn't aware of it.

It was some time that Oliver waited to go and check to make sure Amelie was all right. The struggle inside of him was eating away at him, and he just needed to _see_ her, even if it was brief.

The guards in front of the two wooden doors moved aside for him to enter. He glanced at both with a cold gaze before saying, "No one enters. I wish to speak with her, _alone_."

He didn't even wait for them to reply. He _knew_ that they would follow his command. They had to, since he was now the one sitting on the throne of power.

The room was nearly dark. Only a single candle lit the room- next to the bed that the woman _should_ have been laying in. Oliver's eyes darted around the room, until he caught sight of her back turned in the corner of the room.

Her clothes had been changed. She was now wearing a simple silk white dress. Her snowy hair was down, and glided down her back like a frozen river of enchantment. Seeing her hair down nearly made him want to walk up to her and run his hands through it, but he simply grunted and pushed the feeling aside.

He needed to get a grip. He needed to keep those feelings hidden.

Sensing his presence, Amelie turned to the side slightly to gaze at him.

She was beautiful as ever with her icy face that was curved into the most gorgeous features. But, there was a tired, weak, and broken look to her once cold and powerful expression. He didn't like seeing her that way. He didn't like not seeing the strength of a glow she once had.

Amelie was… _vulnerable…_

"What do you want?"

Oliver could tell that she had wanted to sound cold and intimidating, but instead her voice came off as a fragile whisper.

He said nothing. Instead he took quick steps toward her. He hadn't wanted to seem as a threat, but she took it that way.

Amelie spun to fully face him. Her eyes flared crimson as her fangs slid down. "Stay away from me!" She barked.

Oliver stopped when only a few feet were between them. He stared into her bloody eyes and didn't see anger, but fear, and pain.

"No," he said. "I will not. Not when you are like this."

He _still_ couldn't handle seeing her like this. So weak, defeated, and tore apart. This wasn't what he wanted. He hadn't wanted her to turn this way when he took the throne from her.

_Please_. He thought. _Please stop this, Amelie. I can't handle this anymore. I can't handle how much my dead heart lusts for you._

"What do you want?"

He tilted his head up slightly. "To speak with you."

"About what?" Her voice was chilling, and it was clear she wanted him to stay away.

Oliver wouldn't comply with that. Not now.

He didn't answer. Instead, he stared into her eyes. There must have been something in his that had thrown her off, because her crimson eyes slowly retreated to grey, and they grew wide. Shock filled her gaze, but also puzzlement, and curiosity.

"Oliver…?"

Oh god. The way she whispered his name sent a chill down his spine.

No. He didn't want to feel this. He didn't want to sense the deep attraction he had for this woman, this goddess.

Why? Why was he cursed to fall for her? All he wanted was Morganville. All he wanted to was to have _power_. But she changed that. She had changed _him._

It was as if some unknown force moved him, then.

Oliver suddenly leaned his head down, and before he knew it, he captured Amelie's cool lips with his.

She gasped, and her eyes grew wide, a clear sign she _had not_ seen that coming.

He didn't wait for her to act.

Oliver cupped her face into his hands as he kissed her roughly, hungrily as he pushed her against a near by wall. At first she struggled. But, to his astonishment, she soon relaxed and moved her mouth with his.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe he was there, kissing _Amelie_.

And she was kissing him back.

The warm tingle that shocked through his body was amazing as he kissed her. Even though both of them were cold beings, fire radiated between them as pressed her closer against the wall.

He loved her. He truly loved her. The sensations that he felt when he moved his lips with hers- it was amazing. No woman had ever made him feel this way.

That was when he was glad that Sam Glass was out of the way. Her heart was weak, and vulnerable to find another attachment. For some reason, he hoped that she would choose him to fill the void, to heal her heart.

Something strange happened.

Something didn't feel right.

Amelie stiffened, suddenly. The vibes she was giving off- what was wrong?

Oliver gasped when he was suddenly shoved. He stumbled backwards and nearly fell. He glanced at Amelie, confused.

What just happened? Hadn't she just been kissing him back?

That was when he met her gaze. His eyes grew wide. Something was different. The pain, and weariness had left, and was now replaced with power and a fiery anger. A growl rumbled in her chest as her eyes flared red and her fangs clipped down.

"How dare you?" She shouted. "How dare you come to my town, Oliver, and believe that you can entrance me with your lustful wants? How did you pass the barrier? How did you get into _my_ town?"

Oliver felt his eyes widening even more. What was she talking about? He had arrived into Morganville years ago, and she was acting like he _just_ had. Didn't she remember how they conversed and how a truce was made so he could stay? The look in her eyes- she didn't remember.

That was when it clicked. What Claire said about residents loosing their memories- he felt like his heart should have been racing then. She didn't remember. Oh god. She was being affected too!

During his mental struggle, Amelie had flashed before him, hands grasping the sides of his face before she thrust all of her power into him. Oliver cried out as it tore through his soul. It was far more powerful than it had been a few hours ago. It made him feel as if he was been pushed into a frozen lake of ice that completely took away his will, and ability to move.

Oliver couldn't fight her. Not now, not when his heart was crying out for her.

This time, he lost…

Amelie jerked his head to the side and bit him. He stiffened as he felt the pinch of her fangs before she began to drink from him.

It was all so fast. She sucked away all of his strength in seconds. To think she had always had this power. To think he had _somehow_ won against this earlier. It had to of been just a coincidence. No way he could become victorious this time.

Amelie drew back, dropped him, and he fell. _Hard_. He felt like his heart was being staked as he stared up at her fiery anger. On impulse he held his bleeding neck.

_No… Amelie… You can't. You can't be affected by this_. He thought. But it was too late. The Founder had forgotten everything, and he now felt that he was in a deep pit of trouble.

It was up to Claire, now, he realized as the girl barged in. He looked at her, and she looked at him. He felt pathetic, weak, and defeated. But still, his heart was aching, too. Now, he didn't know if Amelie would ever remember that, that moment. Would she remember how passionately he kissed her and how she responded so smoothly and elegantly? If she didn't-

It was something he would not be able to bear, and right now, Oliver had no earthly idea of how Morganville was going to turn out as the memories of the past slipped away.

* * *

Please review!


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

Ther is now a sequel up to this, called "Remember". Thank you to those that requested it. I honestly was surprised so many wanted more. Like I will state at the end of the fanfic "Remember", I am planning to prepare a multi-chapter fanfic soon, so stay tuned!


End file.
